1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interactive scheme, and more particularly to a method used for recognizing user's behavior, a corresponding interactive device, and a computer readable medium storing corresponding instructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, most of conventional user interactive schemes without users' touching on a display screen may be operated based on the recognition of user's unique face feature and the recognition of user's unique eye or mouth feature. These conventional user interactive schemes are computing-intensive and memory bandwidth-intensive, and also result in much power consumption. In addition, the environment noise/users pose would also have big impact to hit rate of these schemes so that the conventional user interactive schemes cannot effectively detect user's unique feature. In addition, these conventional schemes cannot detect the distance or related coordinate of device and user continuously. It is important to propose a new and novel user interactive scheme to replace conventional schemes.